Crazyman
Crazyman is a professional wrestler, currently under contract with the Totally Fictional Wrestling Federation (TFWF). He lives in Akron, Ohio, with his girlfriend, musician Lily LaVoy. Early life Joel Bryant's childhood wasn't remarkably memorable or exceptional. Though his extended family had more than its fair share of outsiders and weirdos, Joel always believed his immediate family was strong and stable. However, his parents, after years of hiding the resentment they felt towards each other, could take no more, and filed for what would be a messy divorce. Joel got lost in the midst of all this, and as he entered adolescence he began to drift into a bad crowd. He'd leave his house and sometimes disappear for days at a time, walking around the grey streets of Akron, Ohio. As he got older, the friends got rougher, and it looked like Joel Bryant was destined for a life of crime, no doubt becoming just another number in the US prison system. What saved him was amateur wrestling. As a joke he tried out for his high school team, and much to the surprise of everyone (himself included) he earned a spot. Wrestling gave him a new release for all the frustration he had bottled up inside. Pretty soon, he was hanging out with his hoodlum buddies a lot less and training on the mats a lot more. His skills were good enough to earn him a college scholarship, and while he never was an All-American, he was a great competitor - even if he was a little too aggressive at times. Unfortunately he suffered a hyperextended knee during a match, which badly affected his abilities thereafter. After college, Joel found himself in a quandary. Amateur wrestling had been a big part of his life, his coping mechanism. Now what was he supposed to do? The answer came while watching TV in his grotty basement apartment late one night. Pro wrestling! Growing up, Joel had always been a fan, originally of technicians like Dean Malenko and Kurt Angle (indeed, he was so impressed with Malenko - a small but technically gifted athlete - that he adopted the Texas Cloverleaf as his finisher.) It was after discovering ECW and hardcore wrestling, however, that he really saw something he liked. With nothing to lose, Joel found a wrestling school, handed over a few hundred hard-earned dollars, and set to work. With his amateur background, he found it easy to adapt. But when his trainer booked him in a few local shows, it was apparent that Joel was not destined to be a great technical master. His matches would begin as wonderful examples of wrestling skill before often degenerating into brawls; there was often a lot of blood. Fellow students nicknamed him "the crazyman", and it stuck. Extreme Wrestling Corporation Crazyman made his debut for the EWC in June 2007, defeating Curt Stunning on Saturday Night Rush. Signed to the Rampage brand. His talk of honour and respect was in great contrast to his in-ring work, as he sought to maim everyone who stood before him. His career has had as many ups as downs. He was on the winning team of the Insanity Cage Match at Night of Champions 9, when ten young EWC hopefuls were locked in a three-tier cage and had to brawl with the assistance of a plethora of weapons. He is a former two time Television Champion, having won a Three Way dance to win the vacant belt on December 7, 2007, before losing the title to Dr Amy Rosen on April 11, 2008. But Dr Rosen's reign was short-lived when Crazyman regained the belt at the Uncensored pay-per-view on May 18, 2008. He would go on to defeat Rosen again to win the United States Championship. At Wrestlefest 10, Crazyman's last night in the EWC, he pinned the Hardcore Wrestling brand's champion Kid Cannabis for the HCW title. Dissatisfied, he announced an immediate challenge to Dr Rosen only minutes after she won a gruelling ladder match for the EWC World Championship. Despite being physically spent, Rosen managed to pin Crazyman's shoulders to the mat for the three count, unifying the two titles. The next day, it was announced that Crazyman had left the Extreme Wrestling Corporation. Na Fianna Having defeated DJ Jones in a First Blood match at Scars and Stripes 2007, Crazyman surprisingly teamed up with Jones, forming Na Fianna (The Soldiers) in an attempt to defeat the Young Assassins (Jamal Jackson and Jason Young.) Both teams made life difficult for each other, blowing off their feud after a six man tag match, when Na Fianna and Brian Alexander defeated the Young Assassins and Ricker. As Na Fianna, Crazyman and DJ (who later reverted to his real name of Dominik King) had their fair share of successes and defeats. They teamed with Maddog to win a six-man tag team match at Stable Wars 2007, the only Rampage wrestlers to be victorious on the night. Sadly, Dominik was forced to take a leave of absence in early 2008 to heal old injuries. Alone and in need of an ally, Crazyman looked towards his family, and specifically his younger cousin Michael. Since they had last seen each other, Michael had spent a solitary existence on his family's farm, reading and watching old tapes of wrestling and fighting. Crazyman found his cousin had taken on the likeness of a comic book hero named Rorschach, including that character's psychotic tendencies. But with no one else to turn to, Crazyman was forced to bring his cousin into the EWC, and deal with the consequences later. The cousins had limited success, though their relationship seemed very much strained at the best of times. In December 2008 Rorschach disappeared from public life, after being connected to the murder of a gangland killer. Level-One In the Autumn of 2007 Crazyman faced then EWC Television Champion Level-One for the first time. Level successfully defended the TV title in their encounter, and at first that seemed to be the end of things. But as the weeks progressed the two men made their feelings for each other entirely clear - they hated each other. When Level-One defeated Ricker for the United States Championship, EWC rules dictated that he had to vacate the TV title. Crazyman won the vacant belt on 7 December 2007, defeating Jason Young and Derek Daredevil in a Triple Threat match. His celebrations were short-lived, however. Level-One, who had been acting as the special referee, attacked Crazyman and spat on the Television Championship. A brawl between the men broke out, only stopped by the efforts of security. What began as a professional rivalry quickly became personal. Despite facing each other four times now, Crazyman has yet to defeat Level-One in singles competition. Both men have gone to great lengths to destroy the other. Crazyman once attempted to burn Level-One alive and was only stopped by Level's associate Marcus Garland Deniro. The last time both men faced each other, for the EWC World Heavyweight Championship, Crazyman lost a close contest following interference from EWC Vice President Michael Saint. As a result, Na Fianna's contract came under the control of Saint and Level-One, a.k.a. The One Franchise. Crazyman has acted as a thorn in the side of both men, however, causing them much annoyance. But he has not tried to physically harm either man. Tired of fighting Level-One and eager not to go down the same dark path as his rival, Crazyman has refused to fight him since their last titanic battle. Although neither man works for the EWC now, Level-One is still insistent that they have one more fight. Crazyman continues to refuse the challenge, though Level-One's mental state has become so erratic that it is unclear how far he is willing to go to get his match. They may yet wrestle, whether they want to or not. Totally Fictional Wrestling Federation In January 2009 Crazyman announced that he had signed a contract with the Totally Fictional Wrestling Federation. He made his presence felt at the Night of the Revolution 9 Pay-Per-View, inadvertently costing Eaton Gore victory in his match with Fallen Angel. The two men, neither in total control of his mental faculties, have started a rivalry that will no doubt see sparks fly. The two were curiously booked to team up in Crazyman's first official match with the company on February 16, 2009. They won the match, but seemed more intent on tearing each other apart. The two would go on to face each other in a Piranha Fish Tank Deathmatch at Highlight Night 2009 for the TFWF Hardcore Championship. That night Eaton would prove victorious, dumping Crazyman in the fish tank. But after such a brutal encounter, a new found respect was shared between the two. This would allow them to go into the very next Monday Mayhem and defeat Tag Team Champions Project Nova in an elimination match to win the titles. Title History * EWC Television Champion (x2) ** December 7, 2007 - April 11, 2008 ** May 18, 2008 - September 19, 2008 * EWC United States Champion ** September 19, 2008 - January 11, 2009 * HCW Championship ** January 11, 2009 - January 11, 2009 * TFWF Tag Team Championship ** March 30, 2009 – present (with Eaton Gore) Moveset Regular Moves # Snap suplex # Bionic elbow # German suplex # Spinebuster # Swinging neckbreaker # Piledriver # Backbreaker # Running clothesline # Superplex # Double Arm DDT Finishing Moves Cuyahoga River Fire Description: Inverted Texas Cloverleaf. Flying Elbow Drop Description: With his opponent lying in the middle of the ring, Crazyman leaps from the top turnbuckle, driving his elbow into the chest of his prone opponent. _____ Is F'N Dead Description: Top rope Arabian Facebuster (chair-assisted legdrop.) Because it requires the use of a chair, this is usually only utilised in gimmick matches. The name comes from the Refused track, "Refused Is Fuckin Dead", with the name of Crazyman's unfortunate opponent filling in the blank. Tag Finisher: Rite of Passage Description: Dominik King powerbombs the opponent, then Crazyman lands a top rope elbow drop onto their throat. Category:Wrestlers